Revenge Against the Willows
by GregsMadHatter
Summary: Complete! Catherine decided to take Lindsay to work with her and ended up having Greg watch her. But when Lindsay and Greg both get kidnapped, Catherine races against time to save her daughter the man she considers her son before it’s too late. Please R
1. Watching Lindsay

**Title: Revenge Against the Willows (Title May Change Later on)**

**Author: GregSanders**

**Summary: Catherine decided to take Lindsay to work with her and ended up having Greg watch her. But when Lindsay and Greg both get kidnapped while going out on break, Catherine races against time to save her daughter the man-she-considers-her-son before it's too late. **

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters except for Terrance and Jeff. Greg is still in the lab and Eddie is still alive!**

**Chapter 1: Watching Lindsay**

Catherine Willows decided to take her young daughter Lindsay to work with her. Lindsay had the day off from school and Catherine couldn't find a baby-sitter. Eddie was out of town, so Catherine had no other choice. Good thing the lab was moving very slow that day. No cases had come in, so everyone was just chilling in the break room. Nick, Greg and Warrick were playing Mario Kart on the Playstation 2 and Sara was eating a healthy hearty meal of a fresh garden salad topped with Olive Oil and Vinegar dressing. Yep, today turned out to be a drag. As Catherine and Lindsay walked in, Greg jumped up n victory. "YES! I win! I told you Yoshi would kick Mario and Luigi's ass!"

"GREG!"

Greg turns around and sees Lindsay and Catherine with an appalled face. "Whoops, I meant to say…"

"Save it Greggo, you're busted!" says Nick.

Greg lets out a nervous chuckle and sits back down with his head in his hands as everyone around him laughs. Grissom walks in and sees Greg's humiliation. "Alright everybody, enough of humiliating Greg here. Greg, get back in the lab, we finally have some cases. Sara hand Warrick, you have a 419 in Carson City. Catherine and Nick, you guys are working with me on the 419 in the desert."

Nick, Warrick and Sara walk out, leaving an awkward silence between Greg, Catherine, Lindsay and Catherine. "Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be in my office," says Greg as he quickly walks out of the room. "Grissom, what am I suppose to do with Lindsay? I can't exactly take her to the crime scene."

"Why don't you drop her off with Eddie?" asks Grissom.

"Because Eddie is out of town."

"You know, I could watch her!" says Greg as he pokes his head into the room. "Oh Greg, you don't…" starts Catherine.

"Nah, it's cool. I can handle it."

"Yeah mom, can I stay with Uncle Greggie? Please!" pleads Lindsay.

"Yeah mom, please?" asks Greg.

Catherine sighs. "Alright. Just behave, okay."

"I will mommy," says Lindsay.

"I was talking to Greg."

Catherine pats her hand on Greg's shoulder as he lets out a laugh. As soon as Grissom walks out, Greg comes in. "Alright Lindsay, follow me."

Greg leads Lindsay to the DNA lab. "Welcome to the Sanctuary of Greg. Now, here's the remote, there's the TV and here is the couch. You can watch whatever you want."

"Am I going o be able to help?"

"Of course. You'll be able to run results to whoever needs it and maybe I'll even let you look down the scope. If you behave, on my break at 11:45, we'll go out for ice-cream. Deal?" Greg offers his hand.

"Deal!" Lindsay shakes Greg's hand and sits on the couch. Greg laughs and sits in his chair. After a couple of minutes, Greg leans back and falls asleep. After an hour of no evidence, he is rudely awakened by Lindsay. "Greg, it's 11:45! It's your break and you promised ice-cream."

Greg looks down at his watch. "I sure did. Alright kiddo, let's go."

Greg gets up groggily and heads out of the lab with Lindsay close behind. They get into Greg's Denali and head to The Great Ice-Cream Parlor in Downtown.

TBC…

**I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. Let me know if you want more!**


	2. Ice Cream and Trouble

**Chapter 2: Ice-Cream and Trouble**

"Let's see, I'll have a double scoop of Chocolate-Vanilla Swirl with hot-fudge, whip cream, and gummy bears," says Greg.

"And I'll have a double scoop of Strawberry Shortcake with whip cream, strawberries, gummy bears, and M&M's," says Lindsay.

The poor waiter who had to take those orders walks off and gives it to the poor guy behind the counter who has to make them. "So Lindsay, how's school going?"

"Boring, as usual. I don't understand why they give us so many tests! I think it's because they want to make us suffer," says Lindsay. They both laugh hysterically. "I know what you mean. When I was in college, I skipped a math test because the questions were bogus!"

They laugh again. Then, their ice-cream master-pieces came in and they began to scarf down their bowls. When they finished, Greg paid up and began to walk out to his car followed by Lindsay. Before they could reach the Denali, two men came up and grabbed Lindsay. "GREG!"

Greg turns around and sees the two men beginning to force Lindsay into the car. "LINDSAY!"

Greg runs up to them and tackles one of the assailants to the ground. The other man pulls Greg off and begins to beat up Greg. Before Lindsay could get out, the tackled man gets up and holds her inside as they watch the other man continue to beat Greg. "Come on Jeff! Apparently he has a connection to her too!"

"Pop the trunk Terrance! We can stuff him in there!"

Terrance pops the trunk and Jeff shoves a semi-concious Greg inside. "You got anything we can tie him up with?" asks Jeff.

Terrance shuffles through the glove compartment and finds a roll of duct tape. He throws Jeff the roll and Jeff duct tapes Greg's wrists in front of him and tapes Greg's ankles. "Alright, lock and load!" says Jeff as he shuts the trunk.

Jeff pops into the driver's seat as Terrance sits with Lindsay in the back. "You're going to be a good girl, right?" asks Terrance.

Lindsay nods her head in fright. "Good. Alright Jeff, let's roll!"

Jeff hits the gas and they speed off.

TBC…

**I know it's short, but I'll try to post more later. Tah!**


	3. Connections

**Wow! Two chapters in 1 day. That's probably a new record for me! LOL. Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Connections**

Catherine and Nick had just returned to the lab to drop off evidence. "I'm gonna run by Greg, just to see how Lindsay is doing."

Nick nods and heads over to Trace as Catherine goes to DNA. But when she gets there, the lab is empty. Quickly, she goes to A/V. "Hey Archie, have you seen Greg and Lindsay?"

"Yeah, Greg took her out for ice-cream on his break at 11:45. Strange, he should be back by now."

"Thanks Archie." Catherine walks out of the A/V lab and calls Greg. _"Hello…just joking, you have reached Greg Sanders. Leave a message after the beep and I'll drop you a line when I get a chance."_

Catherine didn't bother leaving a message. Greg never returned calls, no matter how urgent it was. She thought that not returning calls may have had something to do with his parents. "If Greg doesn't come back soon, I'm gonna kill him."

Quickly, Grissom comes running around the corner. "Cath! We just got a call from the ice-cream parlor in Downtown. They said that they saw a man and a young girl kidnapped in the parking lot. Nick can take the 419; you and me are on this."

"That's where Greg took Lindsay. Let's go!"

Quickly, they run out to Grissom's car and they speed away. Grissom clings to the passenger seat as Catherine speeds 90 mph down the street. "Don't you think we could slow down a bit?"

But Catherine ignores him. _I hope the two people weren't Greg and Lindsay, _she thinks to herself.

* * *

"Yeah I saw what happened. A man was walking a young girl out to his car when two men came up and grabbed them."

Quickly, Catherine takes a picture of Greg and Lindsay out of her wallet. "Were the man and the little girl these two?"

The worker looks closely at the picture. "Yeah! Good customers. Anyway, the two dudes grabbed the girl and stuffed him in the trunk. That's what I saw."

Catherine stands there shocked. Grissom thanks the employee and looks at Catherine. "Are you okay?"

Catherine doesn't reply. "Cath, are you alright?" Grissom asks again.

Instead of replying, Catherine begins walking to the car. "Catherine, you have to talk to me. What's going on?"

"My daughter and the guy-I-consider-a-son are missing, so I'm sorry if I'm pissed. We have to find them, NOW!"

Catherine gets into the driver's seat and speeds away, leaving Grissom to analyze the scene by himself.

* * *

Greg regains his sense in the back of a strange car. _What happened? Where am I?_ Was his first thought until he heard Lindsay crying. Then it all came back to him. Someone had tried to kidnap Lindsay and Greg got kidnapped in the process. Then, the car came to a stop and sent Greg flying into the back of the seat. Then, he heard Lindsay scream. "GREG! HELP ME!"

The trunk popped open and the man-formally-known-as-Terrance pulled him out. "Alright hero, lets move."

Terrance cuts the tape around Greg's ankles and shoves him forward. What Terrance was shoving him into was an abandoned construction site on the outskirts of town. Terrance guided Greg up the stairs and into the attic where Greg saw Lindsay trembling in the corner. "GREG!"

Lindsay gets up and runs over to Greg, hugging Greg's leg. Greg brings his bound hands down and wraps them around Lindsay. "Alright, both of you, in the corner, now."

Terrance shoves them over to the corner and sets them down. Without saying another word, Terrance leaves the room. Lindsay leans in close to Greg. "What's going to happen to us Greg?"

"I don't know kiddo."

"I'm scared."

Greg loops his arms around Lindsay. "So am I."

* * *

Outside the room, Terrance and Jeff begin to talk. "Who do you think the dud is?" asks Jeff.

"Maybe it's the girl's brother. Either that or an uncle."

"No, the dude is too young to be a brother of Catherine. My bet is he is he's the girl's brother."

"What are we going to do with him?"

"We'll ransom him too. More money for us. We can't exactly harm the little one, but if Catherine doesn't cooperate, he'll be perfect for a little show."

"Ah, I catch your drift. Then it's settled."

"Now, time for the ransom not," says Jeff as he takes out a camera.

TBC…

**I'm sorry, but all my stories are going on a temporary hiatus for the holidays. I'll try, but I'm not guaranteeing anything.**


	4. Instructions

**Hey Y'all! I hope you all had a good holiday…I know I sure did. So, a little present from me to you, my wonderful reviewers, is an update and a new chapter. So, here is the new update! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Instructions **

Greg was still comforting Lindsay when Jeff and Terrance came in. "Smile for the camera," says Jeff as he snaps a quick photo. "Your mom is so going to like this."

_Our mom?_ Thought Greg. They thought Catherine was his mom? Oh boy, this was going to be a long day. Then, Jeff and Terrance walked out of the room laughing. As the door closed, Greg leaned back against the wall. Lindsay looked at Greg. "Mommy will find us, right?"

Greg looked down at Lindsay. Her once tamed blonde hair now looked unkempt. Even thought she didn't show it, Greg could see the fear in the little girl's blue eyes. "She'll find us, I'm sure of it."

Lindsay smiled and laid her head against her chest. Then, the two men entered again, this time with a camcorder. "Show time!" yelled Terrance.

"Oh come on! You already have our picture. Isn't that enough?" yells Greg.

Jeff comes over and slaps Greg. "Don't play smart with us. Sure, a picture shows we have you, but doesn't prove you are alive."

Jeff then pulls Lindsay away. "Let go of her!" yelled Greg.

"Don't worry, she's not going anywhere. Now, you sit still, and don't speak one word, or a put this bullet in your head, got it?" said Terrance.

Slowly, Greg nodded. Terrance smiled and turned on the camera.

* * *

Catherine sat in the break-room crying. Suddenly, Eddie walked into the room. "Catherine!" 

Catherine looked up. "Eddie, what are…" she starts as she wipes away the tears.

"Grissom called me and told me what happened. Why didn't you call me?"

"I was going to, but…"

Suddenly, Nick, Sara and Warrick walked in. "We heard what happened," said Warrick.

"It's okay," replies Catherine.

Then, Grissom came in. "Hey guys, we just got a package with Greg and Lindsay's name on it," he said as he pulled out a package with gloved hands.

Catherine quickly puts on a pair of gloves and took the package away from Grissom. As she opens it, she pulls out a tape and a picture of Greg and Lindsay. "Oh my god!" gasped Sara.

Grissom took the picture from Catherine's hands and studied it as Catherine picked up the tape labeled "Instructions". "Let's go o the A/V lab," says Catherine.

Everybody follows Catherine to A/V, even Eddie. They find Archie working on something. "Archie, put this in. It's top priority."

"Sure thing." Archie takes the tape and puts it into the system. The screen fills up with a man in a ski mask. _"Hello Catherine. By now you have realized that you are missing two people very close to you. Just to show you they are alright, here is Lindsay."_

The camera pans over to Lindsay. She looks scared and another strange man in a ski mask is holding her. _"And here is Greg."_

The camera pans over to Greg who was bound and leaning against the wall with a sign of fear spread across his face. _"We will keep in contact with you. If you ever want to see them alive_. _If you ever want to see them alive and in one piece again, then you must cooperate 100 percent. . If not, then you'll see what we are capable of. Keep your phone on Catherine."_

_ 100 percent. _

The screen goes black. Tears begin to fall down Catherine's cheeks. Eddie slowly places his arms around Catherine and brings her close. Grissom looks compelled at the blackened screen. Warrick is shaking his head in disgust that something this horrible is happening to his friend and a young girl. Nick is turned towards the door, hoping that Greg and Lindsay would walk through it laughing and joking. Sara is sitting next Archie with her head in her arms. Grissom looks at Catherine. "You okay?"

Catherine looks at him. "Yeah, it's just…"

But she was cut short when her cellphone rang.

TBC…


	5. Catherine's 1st Demand

**Hey Y'all! Sorry for the lack of updates lately, I've been so busy! Anyway, I found time today to update this story, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Catherine's 1st Demand**

She was cut short when her cellphone rang. Everybody looked at her with hope. Slowly, she pulled out her phone and checked the caller ID. It was Greg's phone! Cautiously, she opened her phone and put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Hello Catherine. How are you? Did you like the video we sent you?"_

"Where are Greg and Lindsay?"

"_Patience Catherine. They're here, and yes, I haven't touched them…yet."_

"Let me talk to them."

"_Alright."_ The voice disappears and a small voice comes on. _"Mommy, is that you?"_

"Hey Lindsay, are you okay?"

"_I'm really scared mommy."_

"It's going to be okay sweetie. I'll see you soon."

Suddenly, Catherine hears screams coming from the other end of the phone. She could hear Lindsay scream, _"Leave me alone!"_

She then heard Greg yell at the captors, _"If you lay another finger on her, I swear…"_

"_Shut up!"_

There comes a slapping noise and Lindsay letting out a terrified scream. "LINDSAY!"

Instead of Lindsay's voice coming on, Greg's voice came on. He sounded hurt and angry. _"Hey Cath."_

"Hey, how are you holding up? What just happened?"

"_Everything's cool. A little slap across the face for me, but that's about it."_

"Can you do me a favor?"

"_Sure, what is it?"_

"Look after Lindsay and keep her safe for me, will ya?"

"_No sweat." _Then Greg's voice disappeared and the strange man came back on. _"Satisfied?"_

"What do you want?"

"_First, I want you to release Tony Harper from prison. If you don't do that within 36 hours from when I hang up, then I'll send you another tape, one not so pleasant as the first."_

"You sick son of a bitch!"

"_Sticks and stones Catherine. You have my demands."_

The phone disconnects. Everyone looked at Catherine. "What did he want?" asked Warrick.

"He wanted me to release Tony Harper from prison."

Everyone stood there horrified. "We can't let him go!" yells Nick.

"He killed two people. He's dangerous!" continued Sara.

"So, what do we do?" asked Warrick.

"We have no choice, we have to let Tony go. Who knows what they'll do to them!" suggested Nick.

"If only life were that simple," said Grissom.

"You getting at something?" asked Warrick.

"Well, look at the facts. If we let Harper go, Greg and Lindsay stay safe, but Harper may kill again. But if we don't release him, one hundred innocent people stay safe, but we put Greg and Lindsay in danger. Either way, someone gets hurt," explained Grissom.

"Then…then we fake release Harper. You know, make it look like he's been released," said Sara.

"But what if they want Tony to meet them somewhere? They'll know for sure and Greg and Lindsay get into worse trouble!" yelled Eddie.

"Then…what do we do?" asked Warrick.

They all looked at Catherine. "Catherine?" asked Grissom.

Catherine looked up at all of them with tears in her eyes. "What do you want to do?" asked Grissom.

Catherine looked around the room. "I…I don't know."

"Why don't you go home and get some rest, we'll figure it out tomorrow," suggest Warrick.

"No! We have to figure it out now. My little girl is out there scared and…" starts Eddie.

"We understand Eddie, but I think Lindsay will be fine. As long as she is with Greg, she will be protected. Greg won't let anything bad happen to her. He's very responsible," explains Grissom.

Reassured with what Grissom said, Catherine and Eddie walked out of the lab.

* * *

After Jeff and Terrance hung up the phone, they walked out of the door, leaving Greg and Lindsay alone. _Was Catherine going to release Harper? What would they do to them if she didn't? _Greg thought to himself. The little window in the room grew darker as the sun went down. In approximately 36 hours, either Tony will be out of jail or something bad was going to happen. Greg looked down at his watch. It was 8 o'clock at night. So at 8 o'clock in the morning in the day after, either Tony Harper would be out of prison or they'll be in big trouble. Greg grew more worried about what was going to happen in the next couple of days. He looked down at the sleeping form of Lindsay leaning against him. He brought his hand-cuffed hands down and stroked her unruly blonde hair. "Everything will be fine, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you," he whispers to her and kept watch over her throughout the night. 

TBC…


	6. 8 Hours Left

**Two Chapter in one day, wow! Anyway, I feel like I owe it to ya. Here you guys go. You guys rock for writing so many reviews!**

**Chapter 6: 8 Hours left**

Even though she was told to go home and sleep, Catherine stayed up all night in her bed, hugging here knees to her chest. Grissom had given her the day off, but she couldn't sleep at all. Whenever se closed her eyes, she saw Greg and Lindsay alone, scared, and hurt. She looked at her clock. It was midnight. She knew that in eight hours either Tony Harper was free or they would be receiving a tape 'more unpleasant than the first.' Who knows what the kidnappers would do to them. From the look of things, Lindsay would be safe, but Greg would get the beating. Eddie had spent the night at her house to make sure she was okay. Then, her cellphone went off. Quickly, Catherine scrambled for it and checked the caller I.D. It was Grissom. "Willows," greeted Catherine.

"_Hey, we need you at the lab ASAP."_

"Okay, I'll be over in a minute." Catherine hung up the phone and gout out of bed. Not bothering to change and take a shower, she got into her Chevy Tahoe and headed to the lab. As soon as she arrived, she headed to the break room where she found the team. "Hey guys," said Catherine.

"Hey Catherine," said everyone in unison. Catherine walked in. "You guys figure out what we're going to do?" asked Catherine.

Everyone shook their heads. "We only have 24 hours left! We got to figure it out soon!" yelled Catherine.

"Catherine, calm down. We'll figure it out," reassures Grissom.

Catherine smiled and nodded. But just then, Brass came in with the same look he had when Holly Gribbs was shot. "I think I might have just decided what to do. Tony Harper was just killed by a fellow inmate. Sorry Catherine."

The whole team looked horrified at Brass. The man supposed to be set free was just killed by another inmate. Things were looking bleak for Greg and Lindsay. "Great, now what are we going to do?" yelled Nick.

"Alright, let's calm down and think about this," said Sara.

"Think about what? Greg and Lindsay are in huge trouble!" yelled Warrick.

"Hey! Everybody here is very stressed about this Warrick. The only way we'll be able to deal with it is if we relax," explained Grissom.

"Sorry Grissom," said Warrick.

Grissom leaned back and sighed. Everyone in the room sensed the same thing Grissom was feeling. Failure. They had failed Greg and Lindsay. "So, what are we going to do?" asked Sara.

Grissom sighed again. "I don't know."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens," said Warrick.

"That's the only thing we can do," said Nick.

Time was going by fast and 36 hours was almost up. That day before he had made sure that Lindsay was fine and worried about what was going to happen. He looked down at his watch. It was 7:59 and Tony Harper wasn't released. Greg knew what was going to happen next; pain. And he knew when it was going to happen; when his watch went off at eight and both Jeff and Terrance walked through the door. "Guess Catherine didn't fell like cooperating. Let's go Greggy," said Terrance.

Jeff walked up and tore Lindsay away from Greg. Lindsay screamed in fear. Quickly, Terrance grabbed Greg and pulled him out of the room. "LET GO OF ME!" yelled Greg.

But Terrance didn't lay off. He successfully got Greg out of the room. Jeff quickly followed after them, leaving Lindsay alone in the dark and frightened.

TBC…

**It's not very long, but this is all I could think up. I'll try to post more tomorrow.**


	7. The Tape

**Hey y'all! I got another chapter! Yeah!**

**Chapter 7: The Tape**

It was 10 o'clock and they hadn't received any tape. "Maybe hey heard about Harper's death and decided to lay off just this once," suggested Nick.

But they soon got the answer when a delivery boy came through the door. "Mrs. Willows, this package came in for you," he said as he held up a package with gloved hands.

"It was in your mail-box and I figured it was evidence because it had Greg and Lindsay's name on it."

"Thank you. You can set it down on the table," says Grissom. After setting down the package and running off, Grissom said, "Remind me to talk to Ecklie about giving him a raise."

Everybody grabbed a pair of gloves and began to examine the package. As they opened the package, a tape fell out. "Warrick, take this to the print lab and check for any prints. Take Sara with you," ordered Grissom.

After the two left, Grissom, Catherine and Nick headed over to Archie. "Hey guys, got another tape about Greg and Lindsay?" asked Archie.

"Yeah, can you play it for us?" asked Nick.

"Sure thing." Archie took the tape with gloved hands and placed it in the system. The strange man from before came on the screen. "Hello Catherine. Unfortunately, you didn't meet our demands, so your son, Greggy, is going to pay for it."

"My son?" said Catherine. She looked over at Grissom and Nick who had the same confused look on their faces. Catherine turned back to the screen and saw it pan out to reveal the other man holding a struggling, cuffed Greg. "Talker," ask they called the man who talked on the screen, came back into the shot with a hammer. Archie didn't want to know what happened next, so he ran out of the room. As Archie left, Talker walked over to Greg and lifted the hammer, sending it down onto Greg's left shoulder. Greg let out a cry in pain. Catherine and Nick looked away in horror as Grissom stood perplexed by the situation. The two men smiled as Greg whimpered on the floor. Talker then put the hammer aside and began to beat the living shit out of Greg with his fists. As each hit made contact, Greg made a small cry. After a gruesome ten minutes, Talker turned to the camera. "Hopefully this taught you not to take us too lightly and showed you what we are capable of. Can't wait to talk to you again, Catherine. Good bye."

The screen went dark and all the horrors just laid before their eyes began to replay in their heads. "Hey guys, we just got finished examining the bag. These guys are good. There are no fingerprints or DNA samples on the envelope," says Warrick.

Nobody answered him. "What's wrong?" asked Sara.

"Oh, everything's fine, Sara. We just saw Greg get beaten to a pulp, but it's cool!" yelled Nick.

"Hey Nick, calm down! I know you're angry, but don't take it out on them," yelled Grissom.

"Sorry, it's just….Greg and Lindsay don't deserve this. Greg should be here at the lab with a cup of coffee, blaring Marilyn Manson and playing games with Lindsay until Catherine was done with her shift. It's not fair Grissom!" yelled Nick.

"Life is unfair. It can be cut short within a matter of minutes," explained Grissom.

Everyone stood there with guilt spread across their faces. No one made a sound, nor moved an inch. That is, until Catherine began to walk out of the room. "Cath, where are you going?" asked Warrick.

"To get my daughter and son back," she said as she made her way to her car.

* * *

Lindsay was huddled against the wall, waiting for Greg to come back. Suddenly, the door opened and Greg came hurtling in, followed by Terrance. As Greg hit the floor, Terrance took out a set of keys and uncuffed Greg. "Since you're beat up pretty badly, I guess you won't be needing these. That is…unless you get too rowdy pretty boy. See you soon," he said as he patted Greg on the face.

Frightened, Lindsay crawled over to the sprawled out Greg on the floor. "Are you okay Greg?"

"Yeah kiddo, I'm fine," Greg replied weakly. Truth was, his left shoulder was more than likely dislocated and he was sure there were a couple fractured ribs. But he couldn't tell this to someone as young as Lindsay. But if he got beaten so Lindsay would stay untouched, then all the pain seemed worth while. Slowly, he got up and moved towards the wall accompanied by Lindsay. Being stuck in this place made him feel useless. He had no gun, no cellphone and no way to protect himself. The one thing he did have was his skill to think up plans and execute them well. And as he reached his destination, a plan formulated in his mind. "Hey Lindsay, I just thought of a way to get you out of here. But you have to do exactly as I say. You up for it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good, now here's the plan…"

TBC…

**Please R&R!**


	8. Mission Possible

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been creating new stories and updating old ones and there is that stupid writer's block that is constantly going away and coming back. If any of you out there are a writer's block therapist, please HELP!**

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Mission Possible**

"Okay Lindsay, you get it?" asked Greg.

Lindsay nodded her head. Greg smiled and said, "I think we should…"

But he was cut short when the door began to unlock. "Okay, rehearsal time over. It's show time girl. Alright, ready, set, GO!"

Lindsay ran over to the door and stood behind the hinges as the door opened. Luckily, Jeff didn't slam it against the wall as he walked in with a tray of food. "Alright kids, here's you're…" Jeff looked around the room and noticed that Lindsay was missing. "Where's the little girl?"

Greg looked around the room and pretended like he didn't know what Jeff was talking about. "Who?"

"Lindsay, the little girl. Where is she?"

"Oh, her…I don't know. No…wait…Terrance came in here and took her out of the room to give her a bath."

Jeff set down the tray and left. As he closed the door, Greg mouthed to Lindsay 'Are you alright?'

Lindsay nodded. Then, both Terrance and Jeff came into the room. "Stop lying to us boy! Where is the girl?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," said Greg as he rubbed his head, giving Lindsay the signal to run. "Tell us where the girl is, or I swear I'll make you pay," threatened Jeff.

"You know, if you describe her, maybe I'll remember who the hell you're talking about."

This was definitely making them pissed. He was seriously going to get hurt, but since Lindsay got away, it was probably worth it. "She's small…" started Terrance.

"Be specific, I think I have a concussion from your beatings," smiled Greg.

Terrance sighed and gave Greg a full description of Lindsay…which lasted ten minutes. Sure that Lindsay was as far away as possible, Greg said, "Oh, that girl! Well, you see…while you guys were busy trying to get me to tell you where she was, you completely forgot to close the door, giving Lindsay plenty of time to run out the door and is probably 100 miles from here. Have fun finding her, she's probably already with her mother right now."

Jeff and Terrance rage grew with every word that Greg said. Greg smirked, glad with the fact that Lindsay was now safe and sound. "This is fantastic! She's gonna lead them straight to us! We got to get out of here, now!"

"Get the car running," yelled Jeff. As Terrance ran out of the room, Jeff walked up to Greg, fist at the ready. "Hope you had your fun, because now, the pain will be twice as worse."

Then, Jeff flew his fist and hit Greg in the head, knocking him unconscious. He then pulled out the handcuffs from his back pocket, cuffed Greg's hands behind his back, and dragged him to the pick-up truck out front. As he stuffed Greg in the backseat, Jeff took the roll of duct tape and taped Greg's mouth shut and draped a blanket over him. He then got into the passenger seat. "Go, go, go! We don't know how long we have until the cops show up."

Terrance hit the pedal to the metal and they high-tailed it out of there with all due speed.

* * *

Catherine was speeding down the highway, not caring which way she was going. She was going to search every corner of Las Vegas until she found Greg and Lindsay. She was just heading towards Lake Mead when she saw a little girl walking…no…more like running down the side of the highway. Afraid that it might be a girl that just lost her parents in a car accident or something terrible had just happened, Catherine decided to pull over and give the girl a ride home. That was the case, until she shined her headlights on the girl and found out who it really was…her daughter Lindsay. "Oh my God!"

Catherine veered off the road and ran out of the car. "Lindsay, sweetie, it's okay, mommy's here."

"MOMMY!" They ran at each other and Lindsay jumped into her arms. "Are you alright, did they hurt you?"

"No, but they hurt Greggie. He's still back there with him. I'm really scared for him mommy."

"It's okay sweetie, you're safe now." Catherine carried Lindsay to her car and put her in the back. After setting her down, Catherine picked up her radio. "Grissom, this is Catherine, over."

"_This is Grissom, any news?"_

"I just found Lindsay running along side the road."

"_Good, what about Greg?"_

"He's still in the kidnapper's grasp."

"_Does Lindsay know where the house is that they took them too?"_

Overhearing this, Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, she does."

"_Go on ahead, I'll track your cellphone and meet you there with the rest of the team and some uniforms. Do not, I repeat, do not set foot in that house, otherwise all evidence will be compromised. Do I make myself clear?"_

"Yeah, see you in a bit." Catherine put down her walkie-talkie and quickly got into the driver's seat. "Okay Linds, I need you to tell me where to turn so we can get Greg back, okay?"

"Okay mommy." Catherine smiles and sped off down the highway.

* * *

Grissom had just turned off his radio and went in search of his team and Brass. "Hey Griss, we heard you talking on your radio, what's up?" asked Nick as he walked into his office.

"Catherine found Lindsay and is going to get Greg. Round up the rest of the team and trace Catherine's phone with Archie's help. I need to talk to Brass."

Nick ran down the hall as Grissom walked into Brass's office as Brass hung up his phone. "Hey Gil, what's up?"

"Catherine found Lindsay and is going after Greg. I need as many officers as you got."

"You got it, I'll send out a radio announcement to gather here and get ready for some action."

Grissom smiled and walked out of the office, where he found Ecklie walking out of Grissom's office. "Grissom, there you are. I was looking for you. I need some of your CSI's for this case…"

"Sorry Conrad, we're all jammed. We just got a lead on a kidnapping case, so we need to head out there ASAP."

Grissom walked away from Ecklie and towards the front where he saw his team standing there with a GPS system. "Archie gave this to us so that he can trace the phone while we drive," explained Sara.

"Great," replied Grissom as a dozen squad cars surrounded them. Brass came out and brought up his mega phone as all the officers stepped out of their vehicles. "Alright guys, we're dealing with two men unknown. From what we learned, they are more then likely armed and dangerous. They are holding one of our CSI's hostage, so we need them alive and our CSI unharmed. Follow our lead to the location and turn on your sirens loud and bright, we need to get there ASAP."

Everyone began filing into their cars and, with the CSI team and Brass leading the way, lead the squad out to Catherine's location, unaware that Greg and his two kidnappers were 100 miles away by now.

TBC…

**Alright guys, you know what to do.**


	9. Where Are They?

**Hey guys, sorry for lack of updates, it this stupid writer's block that I have been having for the past couple of months. Anyway, I managed to gain a break through, so here you go.**

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Where Are They?**

Greg woke up with an excruciating head-ache. What had happened? Where was he? He tried to shout out, but he felt the tape over his mouth. Trying to bring his hands up to his mouth, he realized they were hand-cuffed behind his back. Everything seemed darker than he remembered. _Oh great, I'm blind!_ Shouted Greg in his mind, but then he realized he was underneath a blanket when Jeff removed it with a smile. "So glad you're awake, pretty boy."

Jeff and Terrance laughed as they dragged Greg onto his feet. As Terrance brought his hand up to Greg's face, Greg tried to get away. "Oh, don't worry Greggie, this will only hurt a lot!"

Then, he tore the tape off of Greg's mouth. "AH! Son of a bitch!" shouted Greg.

Jeff and Terrance just laughed again. "Alright Greg, let's go," said Jeff as he pushed Greg forward. Greg looked up and saw that they were leading him to an abandoned warehouse. They were probably no where near where Lindsay and him were at before. Even though they are stupid enough to leave the door open, letting Lindsay escape, they were smart enough to move to a different location so Lindsay wouldn't lead the team straight towards him. Hopefully they found some evidence indicating where he was. Jeff and Terrance pushed Greg down the stairs and into the basement. The dark basement was dark, damp, and dusty. Every time Greg breathed in, he felt his throat being coated with dust. Definitely not the healthiest place to be in, not to mention he hated basements. Jeff and Terrance guided him towards the pillar in the far corner of the room, where they held Greg down as they un-cuffed him and then re-cuffed his hands behind the pillar. "Hope you enjoy your new place. I know we will," laughed Jeff as they walked out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Greg struggled against his binds. But they wouldn't move a budge. At least Lindsay wasn't here with him, having to go through what he was about to experience. She was safe in the hands of her mother, that's all that counted. Greg banged his head on the pole and looked at the ceiling. He only wished he knew where they were now so he could at least figure he had a chance. He then looked back on his life and began to think of what he missed. He missed his flirting with Sara. He missed his Marilyn Manson C.D. He missed his Blue Hawaiian coffee. Most of all, he missed his friends; Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Sara, Brass, Archie, even Hodges! Before he figured it would be best to get some rest, he promised himself that he would get out of there alive and see his friends again.

* * *

"We're here!" yelled Lindsay. Catherine came to an immediate stop as they approached an abandoned construction site. "Are you sure?" asked Catherine.

Lindsay nodded. Quickly, Catherine pulled out her walkie-talkie. "Grissom, we're here."

"_Good, stay there and don't go inside. Got it?"_

"Yeah, I got it Grissom." Catherine put her walkie-talkie down and looked at the warehouse. Greg was inside there, somewhere. Probably afraid and hurt. "Come on Grissom, hurry up," muttered Catherine.

Suddenly, she found a small warm hand holding onto hers. She looked down and saw her six year old daughter looking at her with small blue eyes. "Uncle Greggie is fine, I know it."

A small tear trickled down Catherine's face as they stood, waiting for the team to show up. Ten minutes followed and a band of cars came rolling up, lights shining and all. Catherine and Lindsay turned around and saw everyone they knew jump out of the car. "Lindsay, you're alright," said Warrick as he ran up to them with his arms opened wide.

Everyone smiled as they saw Lindsay unharmed and smiling. Catherine walked up to Brass. "Are we going in or what?"

Brass motioned for the SWAT team to go up to the door. While unholstering his weapon, Brass pounded on the door. "Las Vegas Police, open up."

When no answer came, Brass gave the okay to break down the door. After the door was down, the team dispersed into the house, clearing every corner. "All clear sir, there's no one here."

Brass sighed and walked back to the team. "They're not here, sorry guys."

Everyone sighed with disappointment. "They must have known that Lindsay would lead us to them, so they moved to a different spot," spoke Nick.

"Well, we can still process the house, see if leads to their new location," said Grissom.

As everyone headed inside, Grissom turned to Catherine who was still holding Lindsay's hand. "If you want to go home, you can…"

"No, I want to help."

"What about Lindsay?"

"I can watch her while you guys work," said Brass. Catherine smiled and knelt down to Lindsay. "I'm going to be inside, okay. You stay here with Brass, he'll keep you safe, okay?"

Lindsay nodded. As Catherine kissed Lindsay on the forehead, Brass took Lindsay's hand and led her to the car. Catherine walked inside, followed closely behind by Grissom, where they found the team waiting in the large living room. "Alright, divide and conquer. Nick, you and Sara take the drive-way. Warrick, you take the downstairs, me and Cath will take the upstairs," said Grissom.

The team dispersed and headed to their locations. As Catherine and Grissom climbed the stairs, Catherine couldn't help but feel the fear that Greg and Lindsay had when the captors forced them up the stairs. Then, they reached a door with five locks. "If I was a betting man, I'd wager $10 that this is where they were holding Greg and Lindsay."

Just before Grissom opened the door, he turned to Catherine. "You going to be okay?"

Looking up, Catherine nodded and followed Grissom into the room. The dark room was very empty with nothing except for a table and a chair. It was Catherine's best guess that the chair was used for confrontations with Greg and Lindsay, and ended up with Greg getting beat, according to the blood on the floor. Catherine saw Lindsay huddling up to Greg in front of the chair as a strange man sat down in front of them, probably intimidating them. "They were probably scared to death," said Catherine.

Grissom continued to take photos of the scene, when it dawned on him. "This is not the room that Greg was beat up in. This room is too big and too dark."

"So, you're saying that they dragged Greg to a different part of the house and video taped him being beat to a pulp for our pleasure." Catherine looked around the room and saw ghostly figures in the room, each resembling someone. She saw two figures, Greg and Lindsay, huddled by the wall and two bigger figures coming in, dragging Greg away, leaving Lindsay alone. Following a hunch, Catherine walked out of the room and headed down the hall, where she saw signs of a struggle leading towards the end of the hall, where a large door stood. With one big deep breath, Catherine opened the door and saw what lay before her very eyes. The room was that of a typical room, only much less color. In the middle of the room was a table with many different tools on it, including a hammer. Over in the corner, Catherine saw tons of blood spatter all over the floor. "GRISSOM!" yelled Catherine.

Hurriedly, Grissom ran in. "What's wrong Catherine?"

"I think we found the room where Greg was beat." Grissom looked around the room. Putting on a fresh pair of gloves, he went over to the table and looked at all the tools. As Catherine took a sample of the blood on the floor, Grissom pulled out his UV light and went over every tool, but not a single drop remained on any of the tools. "This is the hammer that struck Greg, right?"

Catherine turned and nodded. "Then why isn't there any blood on it?"

"Well, like you always say, the first hit is free."

"But that's only for the head," said Grissom.

"Well, when Lindsay was four, we were sitting on the couch watching TV with my camera sitting on the coffee table. Then, she accidentally knocked the camera onto my big toe, which left a nasty blue bruise on my toe where it connects to the nail. I was surprised that the toe didn't break. Anyway, what I'm saying is that if something heavy is dropped on you, like a camera or a hammer, then it only leaves a nasty bruise," explained Catherine.

Grissom nodded and bagged the hammer anyway. After all the evidence was collected, they began to walk out when they saw a small area of blood spatter by the door away from all of the other. "Do you think it's Greg's?"

"I don't know, it could be," said Grissom as he took a sample and placed it in his vest. They went back to the captor room and continued to search, and came up with a piece of Lindsay's hair, some of Greg's hair, and some shoe prints size 12, definitely not Greg's shoe size. They bagged all their samples and went downstairs where they saw Warrick. "Hey Warrick, you found anything?" asked Grissom.

"I found a couple beer bottles, opened and almost all the contents gone. I swabbed the mouth and came up with some DNA. I also got some shoeprints and some signs of a struggle, probably while bringing Greg and Lindsay in, but then drag marks on the rug from the stairs to the door leading out towards the front. I'm guessing when they took Greg, he was unconscious and they dragged him out so he wouldn't see where they were going. They made that mistake once before with Lindsay, they didn't want it to happen again."

"Good job Warrick," said Grissom.

"Hey Grissom, I got something out here," yelled Nick. All three ran outside where they found Nick and Sara examining some patterns. "We have a set of tire marks and a set of foot prints with some drag marks in between. The tire marks lead that way, so that leads us in the right direction," said Nick as he pointed the way the skid marks went.

"Alright guys, lets get all this stuff back to the lab and process it." Everyone began to go to their respectable cars. Catherine walked up the Brass's and picked Lindsay up. "Hey Catherine," said Grissom as she turned around.

"I think you should take Lindsay home and be with her, it's the best thing for both of you."

"No, I have to find Greg. It's my fault he's in this mess, so I have to get him out of it."

"Mommy, I want to help too," said Lindsay in Catherine's arms.

"It's okay sweetie," said Catherine. Lindsay turned and looked at Grissom. "Please Uncle Grissom; please let us help find Uncle Greggie."

Grissom sighed. "Alright, you can help….both of you. Now lets get back to the lab, we have an Uncle Greggie to save," said Grissom as they piled into Grissom's car and followed the rest of the pack to the lab.

TBC…

**Sorry again for the long wait. I'll try to update sooner…if I ever get rid of this writer's block.**


	10. Hell Hath No Fury

**WOW! I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten! Thanks everyone!**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Hell Hath No Fury**

Catherine was sitting in the break room with a cup of coffee in her hand, waiting for some news on the evidence collected. It had been two hours and not only had none of the evidence been processed, but the kidnappers hadn't called her back with anymore instructions. Had they completely gotten rid of that approach because Lindsay wasn't with them anymore, or had the recent instruction completely ruined their next demand? Just then, her cell went off. Catherine looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Mia from DNA. Catherine ran over to the lab and saw Mia leaning back in her chair. "Hey Cath, I ran those blood stains you retrieved. The one on the floor and the one found in the room was a match to Greg, but the one by the door came back unknown."

"Unknown?" asked Catherine as she took the results from Mia. Catherine studied to document for a minute and looked at Mia. "He fought back," whispered Catherine.

"Yeah, but how does a guy that just got hit in the shoulder with a hammer, beat to a pulp, and cuffed manage to cause a medium velocity spatter?" asked Mia.

"This is Greg we're talking about. He finds a way to do everything. What about those swabs from the beer bottles?" asked Catherine.

"Oh, one matches the blood from the wall, the other came back unknown as well."

"Thanks Mia," said Catherine. Catherine walked out of the DNA lab and caught Grissom. "Hey Gil, I just got the DNA back from Mia, the blood on the floor in both rooms is a match to Greg except for the blood found by the door. That came back unknown."

She handed the report to Grissom who examined it closely. "Good, now if only we had someone to compare it too," said Grissom as he walked off.

"Where are you going?" asked Catherine. "To Trace. I need to check up on Hodges."

Catherine ran up to Grissom and followed him into Trace where they saw Hodges looking at the computer. "Did you get a hit off of those tire treads found at the scene?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah, they came from a Ford F150. More specifically a 2002. I ran it in the database, and only four F150's are registered in the greater Las Vegas area."

"Thank you," said Grissom as they walked out of the lab. "So, we're looking for two males that drive a 2002 Ford F150," said Catherine.

"Hey guys," said Nick as he ran up to them. "I just got those shoe prints from Jacqui, they're a size 12 Nike All Star."

"Well, at least we know what one of them wears," said Grissom as he walked down the hall. "What did you guys find?" asked Nick.

"Blood by the door in the upstairs room belongs to an unknown male and matches one of the donors on the beer bottles. Also, the tire treads belong to a 2002 Ford F150," explained Catherine.

"So, we're still stuck in the middle of nowhere," said Nick.

"Pretty much." Catherine began to walk back to the break room. "Hey Cath."

Catherine turned around. "We'll find him," reassured Nick.

"I know, we always do," said Catherine as she walked into the break room and poured herself another cup of coffee. Sleeping on the couch was Lindsay. She was very tired and didn't want to go home until she knew Greg was safe. Catherine sat next to Lindsay and brushed some of her hair away from Lindsay's face. "I love you," she whispered to Lindsay as a small tear trickled down her face.

* * *

A loud _slam! _woke up Greg from his deep slumber. Greg looked up and saw Terrance walking down the stairs with a tray of food. Terrance sat down the tray in front of Greg and said, "Are you left or right handed?"

"Right," said Greg as Terrance walked behind Greg and un-cuffed Greg's right hand, then re-cuffing his left to the pole. "Eat up Greg, you're going to need the energy," said Terrance as he walked back up the stairs.

Greg watched Terrance leave and slid the tray closer to his left arm. After making sure that the handcuffs would move up and down the pole, Greg lifted up his sandwich and took a small bite. It was a Tuna sandwich, and even though it wasn't one of his favorites, anything sounded good at this moment. He finished eating the sandwich and took the water bottle, placing it next to him so whenever he got thirsty, he would have something to quench it. Greg leaned back against the pole and waited for Terrance to come back down and pick up the tray. Greg could tell that the sun was going down because every hour or so, the basement would get colder. Just as he leaned back and tried to go back to sleep, he heard a loud _crash! _from upstairs. He jumped up and listened intently to the conversation overhead. "What are we going to do? We don't have her little girl and Harper wasn't released. This was not part of the plan!" yelled Terrance.

"Hold on one second and let me think," said Jeff. Silence went throughout the whole house until Jeff clapped his hands. "I got it."

"What?" But Greg didn't hear the rest of it. He didn't want to hear the rest of it, because it probably had something to do with him and another tool. Just then, the door opened and Terrance came back down with a blanket. He threw the blanket down in front of Greg and picked up the food tray without even so much as throwing Greg a look. Terrance walked back up the stairs and shut the door closed behind him. _What were they planning_ thought Greg. Slowly, Greg reached down for the blanket and picked it up, placing it around his shoulders. It wasn't a very fluffy blanket, or very warm for that matter, but it did shield him against the cold. Greg rocked back and forth, waiting for a miracle to happen.

* * *

"So, you think this is going to work?" asked Terrance.

"Of course it's going to work, dip-shit. It's my master plan, so it's gotta work!" yelled Jeff.

"I mean, because the whole set-Harper-out-of-jail idea was yours and that didn't work," said Terrance.

"Yeah, well know she knows what we're capable of, so she will listen to what we have to say, even if her little daughter is with us…we have her oldest son, and that's all we need."

TBC…

**Alright guys, please R&R!**


	11. Choices

**Okay, sorry for the lack of updates, but yet again, I'm having stupid writer's block! GAH! Anyway, I've managed to create the next chapter.**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Choices **

It had been hours since Greg heard his captors fabricating a plan. Maybe they forgot about him! That was his thought until both Jeff and Terrance came swiftly down the steps. Without saying a word, Terrance removed the cuff from around the pole and placed it back around Greg's right wrist, locking his hands in front of him. "Let's go Greggo," said Jeff as Terrance picked Greg up off of his feet.

Terrance then pushed Greg forward towards the Ford F150 awaiting their arrival. As they stepped outside, the warm breeze hit Greg's face. The feeling was refreshing, but that refreshing feeling was soon gone when he was shoved into the back of the truck. Then Terrance tied a bandana around Greg's eyes. "Alright Greg, here's the deal; you're going to lie down on the seat and you will not sit up for only reason. No talking and no removing the blindfold, got it?"

Greg nodded and lied down on the seat as Terrance got into the driver's seat. Then, Greg felt the jolt of the car beneath him as they sped away into the distance. The half an hour drive felt like a lifetime. Greg would initially listen for a sound to try and figure out where they were, but there was not a rustle, not even a cricket chirping. Then, the car came to a sudden stop, sending Greg flying into the back of the seats. He cried out in pain as he hit his left shoulder. Menacingly, the two fiends laughed and walked to the back. As they opened the door, Jeff said, "Nighty night Greg," and he sent his fist flying into Greg's face, rendering him unconscious.

They pulled the unconscious Greg out of the car and towards the old aquarium long abandoned. As they walked inside, Jeff turned to Terrance. "Get him hooked up, I've got a phone call to make."

* * *

Catherine had been watching Lindsay sleep every since they got back from examining the evidence. She began to brush away the blonde hair when her phone went off on the table. Quickly, she looked at the caller I.D. It was Greg! "Greg? Where are you? Are you okay?" 

"_Sorry Catherine, Greg's kinda…how should I put this…tied up at the moment," _said the all too familiar and uncanny voice.

"What do you want?"

"_I want all the charges against me and my colleague dropped."_

"And what if I don't?"

"_Then your precious Greg here will be singing with the angels. In one hour, I will call back and see if you have met my demands. I will have further instructions then."_

The phone disconnected leaving Catherine frightened. She just stood there, looking at the phone, even when Nick, Grissom and Brass walked in. "Hey Catherine, what's up?" asked Nick.

"They called back. They said drop all the charges against them or…or…or Greg dies."

They all shake their heads in bewilderment. This was just too much for them to handle right now. "I guess I better get to work on that," said Brass and he began to walk out the door.

"Wait Brass, I've got a better idea," said Nick.

Everyone turns and looks at him. "Do you think it's going to work?" asked Grissom.

"I have a very strong feeling it will."

* * *

An hour passed since the phone call and Jeff was just about to make his final phone call. Greg was still unconscious and everything was all set. Jeff smiled at his handy-work and hit the redial button. "Hello Catherine, did you drop all the charges…? That's a good girl. Now, when I hang up this phone, the timer on Greg's life will begin. Go down to Lake Mead and head to the payphone at the tackle shop, the directions will be inside. You have five hours to find Greg. Happy hunting!" 

And with that, he hung up the phone and threw it on the ground. Terrance took out a match and lit a candle underneath a rope. They both left with a smile on their smug faces and drove away.

* * *

Catherine had hung up the phone and looked at the team. "Who wants to go on a road trip?" she asked. 

"Alright! Let's go!" shouted Nick as Grissom, Warrick, Sara, Nick and Catherine walked out the door, leaving Brass and Sophia to stay with Lindsay. They ran out of the lab and to their cars. They were going to get their Greg back.

TBC…

**I know it's short, but I promise the next ones will be longer. Please R&R!**


	12. Bright Light

**OMG! That's a whole lot of reviews in one day! THNX Guys!**

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Bright Light **

The smell of burning rope and the excruciating pain in his left shoulder brought Greg back to reality. Something was definitely off about this place. Then he realized what was happening. A 100 pound weight was tied to his feet and his hands were tied above his head with a rope. With a little bit of courage, Greg looked down and saw a huge pool about ten feet deep filled to the rim with water. Greg shot his head back up and closed his eyes. "This is all just a bad dream. This is all just a bad dream," he kept repeating to himself.

He opened his eyes again, but was discouraged to find himself in the same situation. The smell of burning rope grew stronger. "What the hell is that smell?" he muttered.

Greg turned his head to the area the stench was coming from and found the rope that held his hands up burning away from a candle flickering beneath it. This was not good. "Oh shit, I'm so dead!" muttered Greg.

The rope was burning fast and the only thing Greg could think to do was scream. "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

But no one came. Greg was alone just inches above death and the only thing he could think of was the team. How would they react if he died? What will they think of me? Who's going to get all my stuff? What will happen to the rest of his coffee? From what he could tell, Greg had about one and a half hours left to live. "Well, this is it I guess," Greg muttered and closed his eyes, waiting for the rope to snap and send him plummeting to his death.

* * *

Catherine and the team had just arrived at Lake Mead's Tackle shop and began to run over to the pay phone. Quickly, Catherine opened the phone book and cam across a set of directions. "Oh thank God!" sighed Catherine. 

She walked out of the phone booth and up to the team. "Call Brass, we have our location," said Catherine.

Grissom pulled out his walkie-talkie and began to give Brass the address. "How much time do we have left?" asked Warrick.

Catherine looked down at her watch. "We have one hour, so we better move quick."

Everyone nodded and followed Catherine towards their destination. As they drew loser, their hearts began to beat faster and their hopes began to grow. They were so close that they could feel it. Hopefully when they arrived they would find Greg safe and sound. They finally arrived at the abandoned aquarium and quickly jumped out of their cars, racing towards the entrance. "Greg! Greg, are you in there?" shouted Catherine at the top of her lungs.

"_Catherine? Is that you?"_ shouted a muffled voice from inside.

"Greg, just hold on. We're gonna get you out of there, I promise."

She then looked at her watch. They had two minutes left. Everyone began smashing the lock, but it wouldn't break. Suddenly, they heard a rope snap and a giant splash coming from inside. "GREG!" shouted Catherine.

* * *

"_Greg! Greg, are you in there?"_ he heard Catherine shout. 

"Catherine? Is that you?" he yelled back. His friends were there. They were going to take him home.

"_Greg, just hold on. We're gonna get you out of there, I promise."_ He then heard the smashing of metal against metal. They were so close, but the rope snapped and sent Greg free-falling into the dark abyss below him before he could scream. The 100 pounds of weights sent him right down to the bottom, his lungs were screaming for air. Greg tried to untie the weights around his ankles, but his lungs gave out and he fell into darkness. Then, a bright white light lay before his eyes and he slowly began to move towards it. _So, this is death_ he thought to himself. He then saw Holly Gribbs and Detective Lockwood waving at him to move closer. He smiled and then, his grandmother appeared in between them. And as he stepped closer, the bright light blinded him.

* * *

"GREG!" shouted Catherine. Impatience grew and Nick brought out his gun, shooting away the lock without caring about the fingerprints that were concealed on it. Quickly, they ran inside and saw the large pool with a large ripple at the top. "Hold on Greggo!" shouted Nick as he and Warrick threw off their shirts and dove in. 

They swam all the way to the bottom and saw Greg's lifeless form floating with 100 pound weights attached to his feet. Warrick and Nick took Greg by the shoulder and with all the strength they had, tried to swim to the top, but the weights made it difficult to swim, so they each let go and swam to the surface. As their heads broke, Warrick yelled, "Give me a knife."

Sara handed him a pocket knife that she had with her and both men swam back down. When they reached Greg, Warrick cut the ropes and helped Nick swim him to the surface for a second time. With success, they brought Greg on land. "Quick, call an ambulance," said Nick.

Sara pulled out her phone and called 911 as Catherine began to perform CPR. With each compression, each member of the team felt tears fall down their eyes. And with each passing moment, their hopes diminished. But Catherine didn't give up, she wouldn't give up. Brass, Sophia, the police squad and the paramedics ran into the room where the horror struck them. "Come on Greg, don't die on me," cried Catherine as she continued to press on his chest.

Suddenly, Greg spit up a gallon of water and gasped for air. Everyone's eyes lit up with joy and they began to celebrate. "It's okay Greg, you're safe now," whispered Greg as she held Greg close.

Even though he was semi-conscious, Catherine was glad that he was alright. The paramedics rushed over to put Greg on a gurney, but Catherine wouldn't let go. "Excuse me miss, but we have to take him to the hospital."

But Catherine didn't ease off. Greg wasn't going to be taken from her again. "Miss, you have to let go."

Reluctantly, Catherine let go and watched the paramedics rush Greg out. The team walked up behind her and smiled. "He'll be fine," Grissom said.

"This isn't over Grissom. The guys who did this are still out there," she said without even turning to him.

"We'll find them Catherine. Lindsay gave us a description of the two men and we sent a broadcast out that if anyone has any information about them, call the LVPD," said Brass.

Catherine thanked Brass and walked out the door when Lindsay ran up to them. "Will Uncle Greggie be okay?" she asked.

"I'm sure he will. You wanna go see him?" Lindsay nodded and took her mothers hand. They walked to their car and started to drive to Desert Palms followed by the rest of team.

TBC…

**This tale is coming to a closure, but I still have a couple ideas for what's going to happen next. Please R&R!**


	13. Home, But Not Safe

**Alrighty then…thanks to all the reviewers of this story. And since this is the last chapter (sad, I know), I want to personally thank all my faithful reviewers:**

**knadineg**

**SoulofaDragonfly**

**BandGeekDrummer**

**Caf-pow**

**megslife**

**cause.A.scene**

**myfairlady**

**JennMel**

**johnleguizamo**

**StoryDreamer**

**NikkiCee**

**Gear's Girl**

**buggababy12**

**Missing Whisper**

**Texan Star**

**Thank you all for reviewing! AND…**

**I'll like to make the announcement that because of a certain reviewer on this list (Texan Star), I have considered a sequel. If you would like for me to create a sequel…please tell me in your reviews OR send me a PM via my profile page. ANYWAY, onto the ending of REVENGE AGAINST THE WILLOWS…**

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Home, But Not Safe **

Everyone had just arrived at Desert Palms and followed Catherine up to the receptionist. "We're here for Greg Sanders," Catherine said quickly.

"He's on the fourth floor," said the receptionist as she looked on her computer for the information. Catherine thanked her and ran to the elevator followed by the rest of the team and her young daughter. When they reached the fourth floor, they ran to the secretary. "Greg Sanders?" asked Catherine a second time.

The secretary looked down at her paperwork. "Ah, yes. He's resting right now in the ICU. I'll let the doctor know you're here."

They sighed with relief and sat in the waiting room. Sara sat down and rested her head in her hands. Grissom leant against the wall with a sign of concern. Nick laid across several seats and stared at the ceiling. Warrick played with Lindsay in the corner as Catherine paced the room. Brass stood by the door, waiting for a call from the search team. Timed seemed to move by slowly for each member of the team. Then, Brass's cellphone went off. "Brass….yeah…I'm on my way."

Brass hung up as they team looked at him. "We have a sighting. I need Lindsay to come identify him."

Lindsay nodded and walked with Brass out of the room. After a couple minutes, a doctor came out saying "Gregory Sanders?"

Everybody stood up. "Come with me."

The team followed the doctor to a window where they saw Greg lying on the bed asleep. "He suffered a dislocated shoulder, some broken ribs, a concussion and a sprained wrist. Otherwise, he was one lucky guy. I've seen so many kidnapping victims come in and have been far worse than Mr. Sanders here. If you hadn't showed up when you did, he would probably be dead. You're welcome to stay with him until he wakes up. I'm sure he would appreciate it."

The doctor left them as each team member filed into the room. Greg slept peacefully on the bed in the middle of the room. His left arm was in a sling and there were multiple bruises around his face. Each member took a place around the bed as if they were honoring him. "It's okay, we're here now," said Catherine as she took his hand gently.

* * *

The bright light blinded him as he slowly opened his eyes. The room he awoke in was very bright. Greg felt a warm hand holding his own. "Am I in heaven?" he asked with a hoarse voice. 

"You're far from it and trust me, you're no angel," said a familiar voice.

Greg turned his head and saw Catherine sitting at his bedside. "Catherine? Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in Desert Palms. You gave us quite a scare."

"Where's everyone else?"

Catherine pointed to across the room. Greg turned his head and saw every one of them asleep spread across the room. He began to laugh until it turned into a violent cough. "Sorry, it hurts to laugh. How's Lindsay?"

"She's good. She's out with Brass identifying a suspect. They'll be back."

Greg nodded and leant back in his bed. "So, I guess Jeff and Terrance aren't caught yet."

"Jeff and Terrance?" asked Catherine confusedly.

"Those are their names." Catherine leant back in her chair with a shocked look on her face. "What's wrong Cath?"

"Jeff was a man I put away for murder fifteen years back. Terrance was probably just some goon he picked up in prison."

"Well, that explains a lot," said Greg.

Catherine smiled and looked down at the floor. It amazed Catherine that Greg could always keep a sense of humor in the worst possible situations. "Get some rest, Greggo."

Greg nodded and fell back asleep. Greg looked pretty peaceful when he slept. Just then, the doctor came into the room with a clipboard and some medication. "Mrs. Willows, could you fill out this release form?"

"Sure." Catherine took the clipboard from the doctor. "When can he leave?" she asked.

"We want to keep him overnight and see how he's doing. If he's doing as well as he is now, then he may be released some time tomorrow afternoon. When he wakes up, make sure he takes two of these. They'll ease the pain."

Catherine nodded in understandment and took the pills from the doctor as the doctor walked out of the room. As soon as the door was closed, she looked down at the form. The form was very straight forward. It asked for basic information such as hair color, ethnicity, height and weight. It only took a couple of minutes to finish the form and when it was done, she placed it on the table and leant back in the chair, falling asleep. Hours later, she was rudely awakened when Nick shook her awake. "Morning Cath."

"Hey Nick. How long have you been up?"

"Since five this morning. It's almost nine now."

"Did Greg wake up?"

"Yeah, I gave him two of those pills. And before you ask, they put the directions on the bottle nowadays."

Catherine smiled at Nick. "How was he?"

"Very tired. All of us visited with him for a while, and then Grissom took Sara and Warrick to get some Starbucks. I ordered you a nonfat Caramel Macchiato with a strawberry scone and Greg a Vanilla Latté and a Chonga bagel with Cream Cheese."

"Thanks Nick. I could really use some coffee."

Nick smiled and sat next to Catherine. "So, when can we take him home?" he asked Catherine.

"Sometime today, according to the doctor. Hopefully that means soon."

Nick nodded with agreement. Just then, Grissom, Sara and Warrick walked into the room, coffee in hand. "Hey guys, we got some breakfast!"

With the word breakfast, Greg's eyes lit up. "You guys got food?"

Warrick nodded and Greg quickly sat up, but his shoulder brought him back down. "Stupid shoulder!" shouted Greg.

Everyone laughed at Greg. "Slow down Greggo, we got you something too. We got you a Vanilla Latté and a Chonga bagel with Cream Cheese," said Sara.

"Sweet!" said Greg as Nick and Warrick helped Greg sit up and spread the cream cheese on his bagel. That whole morning had been full of laughter and joy as they each ate their breakfast. Sara and Nick had left for a little bit to retrieve some fresh clothes for Greg as Warrick, Grissom and Catherine stuck around to keep Greg company. As Sara and Nick walked in, Grissom's phone went off. "Grissom. Uh-huh…yeah, we'll be right over."

Grissom hung up and looked at the team. "The suspect is in interrogation now. They need Greg there to confirm it's one of them. So quickly get dressed, we gotta get back to the lab."

Each person smiled and walked out of the room so Greg could change. However, changing had been a challenge with his arm in a sling, so he poked his head out of the door. "Could I get some help?"

Everyone smiled and laughed as Nick walked in to help his little buddy. After a couple minutes, Nick and Greg emerged; ready to get out of there. As they walked out of the entrance, Greg yelled, "I'm so glad to get out of there!"

Everyone smiled and got into their cars, driving back to the lab.

* * *

As they walked inside, they saw Lindsay sitting patiently outside the interrogation room with Eddie sitting next to her. "Lindsay, honey…Someone's here to see you," said Catherine. 

Lindsay looked up and saw Greg standing next to her mom. "Uncle Greggie!"

She ran up to Greg and hugged his legs. Greg brought his good hand down and placed it on her little blonde head. "Did you take care of your mommy like I asked?"

"Uh-huh," she replied. Greg smiled and let go of Lindsay.

"I'll be right back; I got to go take care of some business."

Lindsay nodded and stepped next to her mom as Grissom led Greg into the room looking into the interrogation room where Brass sat with the suspect. "Is this one of your kidnappers?"

Greg looked very closely. "Yeah, that's Terrance."

Grissom nodded and looked at Greg. "Now stay here. I'm gonna got talk to him."

Grissom left Greg and walked into the room. Greg watched as Terrance copped up to it all. Then, Grass asked the age old question, "Where is the other?"

"Who?" asked Terrance.

"Jeff, where is he?" asked Grissom.

"Probably drinking margaritas in Texas. How the hell should I know? He didn't tell me where he was going."

There was a long pause. "Did Greg live?"

"Why?" asked Grissom.

"Jeff told me to tell Greg something if he lived. He's watching us right now, isn't he?"

Grissom didn't respond. "I want to talk to him…alone."

Grissom looked at the window that concealed Greg. "You have two minutes," said Brass.

Grissom and Brass walked out of the room as Greg left the window. "Are you gonna be okay?" asked Brass.

"Yeah." Greg took a deep breath and walked in. Terrance sat there smirking as Grissom and the team stood behind the window. "What do you want?" asked Greg, standing as far away as possible.

"Jeff told me to tell you that he'll be back. And not just for you, but for your friends, too."

Greg looked at the window. He then turned back to Terrance. "I don't believe you. And Terrance, if you think I'm scared, think again. I've been through hell this past week and I'm happy to tell you some things. One, if you want to scare me, you better try harder, and two, I hope you enjoy spending 25 years in Federal Prison and I hope you rot in hell."

Greg smiled and walked out the door, nodding at the two police officers to arrest him. The team walked out of the window as the police officers led Terrance out in handcuffs. "Don't worry Greg, we're not going to let anything happen to you," said Grissom.

"It's not that Griss, it's….I just don't want to watch any of what happened to me to happen to one of you. I mean, I'm glad Terrance is behind bars, but Jeff is still out there and if he says he'll do something, he does it," explained Greg.

"Don't worry, as long as we're together, nobody can get us," said Nick.

"Hey, let's all go down to Denny's! I'm buying!" shouted Warrick.

"Really?" asked Sara.

"Nah, we're all paying our own way. I just wanted to make sure y'all paying attention," laughed Warrick.

Nick punched Warrick in the shoulder. "Alright, let's go," said Sara as they all walked out of the lab and into the sunset.

HOWEVER…

In a small shack in the middle of the desert sat Jeff, planning his next move.

THE END

**

* * *

As you can see, I left the ending pretty wide open. Please R&R, I've really enjoyed writing this fic. Thank you all again for reviewing to this story. **


End file.
